Something New for Miss Granger
by KuraiBakura27
Summary: Hermione had learned something new today; and she very much enjoyed learning it. Especially with these two delicious gentlemen. Warning! Threesome fic. DM/HG/BZ or Dramionaise. And will disregard several deaths and/or the epilogue written in the last book.
1. That Night

Something New for Miss Granger

"You know, I believe I have learned something new today." Hermione whispered as she turned over and snuggled her chest and face into her fluffy pillow.

"Miss-know-it-all has learned something new today? But, I thought you already knew it all?" came the sly remark of her smirking bed mate as he cuddled closer to her warmth.

With a well placed elbow, Hermione retorted "Books and people and different things. I may know a lot when it comes to books; however human emotions are not my forte."

While her bed mate whined about his 'poor, bruised for sure' ribs, Hermione's second bed mate only chuckled and said "And what, dear Mia, did you learn today?"

"Well, I have learned that when I want something, I get it." It was Hermione's turn to smirk. And her bed mates could not argue.

"Yes, you very well do." Both boys said together. All three grinned as they recalled that days previous events.

"Although, I'm quite sure that neither of you mind." Hermione said. Both boys flipped her over and began to once again worship her body with their lips, tongues, and teeth.

"No, no we don't." They supplied in tandem.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was the beginning to my first ever posted fanfic<strong>. I will write more to this<strong>, and that which will be in later chapters is why this is rated M. Feel free to comment. Yes, this is a threesome fic, and yes, I know most people do not like it. However, to each their own. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. That Morning

Hello! Sorry it has taken so long, but I am a mother and college student. Anyway I forgot my disclaimer last time so here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, only my set of Harry Potter books and movies and other various Harry Potter paraphernalia.

Ok, so here is the next installment! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Something New for Miss Granger<p>

That Morning

"Yes Dad, I promise I will be by to see you and mom tomorrow.

"Love you too, Dad.

"Bye."

The war had been over for several years now, six years to be exact. And lots of things had changed since then. She (unlike Harry and Ron) had gone back to Hogwarts to formally finish her schooling. Not many of her fellow seventh-year classmates did this, because the Ministry of Magic declared that all seventh-year students of Hogwarts earned their graduating without actually finishing. But some (like Hermione) did not find that adequate, and Headmistress McGonagall allowed those few to come back and finish their last year. She had also brought her parents back from Australia and gave them back their memories she had erased.

Most pure-blooded wizarding families had renounced their hatred of muggleborns and had took to donating to charities on a regular basis to help atone for their war crimes. The Ministry thought this sufficient enough and did not put any pure-blood in Azkaban who renounced their hatred (while submitted under Veritaserum and Occlumency, of course). Many deatheaters, however, had refused to renounce their hatred and only a few of them now remained outside the realm of Azkaban. This helped to 'reform' previous muggleborn haters, as they did not have the influence of those deatheaters around them.

So Hermione found her existence in her small apartment on one of the many alleys off of Diagon Alley to be almost boring. Yes, she had a quaint little one room, one bath, and one kitchen/dinning/living room apartment; and yes, she did have a nice desk job in the department working with charities and Creatures rights. But it lacked that magical quality that she use to associate to her life. She wanted something more.

The fireplace roared to life as she flipped through the newest packet of paperwork on a new werewolf charity that she was wholly behind. And thru the fireplace came a grumbling, fiery red-head. Ginny Potter brushed the soot off her short, green dress and fell on to the couch beside Hermione, and proceeded to sigh as loudly as possible to gain her best girl friend's attention. Hermione chuckled at the red-head's behavior.

"You look like you got into it again with Harry" Hermione said as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the girl.

"No, I got into it with _your_ lover boy." Ginny's composure had been slumped and agitated until now. As she said this however, a smirk played on her features and she straighten up as to see Hermione's reaction better.

Hermione growled, threw the papers down on the coffee table in front of her, stood up and rounded on the (sort of) innocent Weasley family member.

"Ronald is _not_ my boyfriend, lover, husband, significant other, partner, or any other word you can think of to describe a relationship like that!"

Ginny just giggled and said "I know that Hermione, but try getting that through his thick skull."

The red-head stood up next to her best friend and started toward the kitchen while saying in a sing-song voice "I told you not to lead him on!"

Hermione followed the taller (slightly taller, that is, thank you very much) girl into the kitchen and sat at the table slouching as Ginny started some tea.

"What does he want now?'

"Same as usual."

"For the last time, I will not date him! Why can he get it through his silly little head! I like him like a brother, not a lover!"

"And his answer is, 'but you did during the war!'"

"Grr! Why can't he understand that I was seventeen and terrified that I could die at any given moment! Of course I was going to cling to the only thing that I thought was a constant! Of course I was going to try and have a relationship! I figured I might as well enjoy something like that before we were all killed by You-Know-Who!"

"And his retort would be 'why not Harry then?'"

"And mine would be, because I couldn't hurt Ginny like that."

"And his would 'but why can you hurt me like that?'"

This whole time Ginny had been twirling around the kitchen making tea and toast while trying not to laugh at an ever angering Hermione sitting in a tuff at the kitchen table. After that last question, Hermione huffed and plopped her head down on the table. A small "ouch" issued from underneath the mass of chocolate curls. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. The red-head doubled over in laughter. And an annoyed Hermione raised her head and was about to tell her off for laughing. However, the big red spot on the center of her forehead made Ginny laugh even harder. And Hermione slowly started to laugh right along with her. It felt pretty good to laugh after such an annoying conversation!

After the giggles subsided, Ginny brought the toast and tea over to her friend. And as she began to fix the toast, just the way Hermione liked it, she softly said "Look Hermione, the only way you are going to get him off your back is to find someone else-"

"WHAT!" Hermione interrupted. Ginny smirked again, with a knowing look in her eye.

"The outright refusal approach isn't working, and you know it! You're going to have to get out there and get yourself a man!" Hermione fiddled with her toast for a few minutes, hoping Ginny would forget that last suggestion.

"Hermione, you're a lovely woman! Most men are dying to ask you out on a date… but you're a little intimidating, being so smart and all…"

A small smirk played along Hermione's mouth as she stirred her three lumps of sugar in her tea.

Ginny sighed and swept all of Hermione's curls up on to her head in a messy bun, leaving several stubborn curls behind. "Look… I know that one boy in your department, Brady is it? He likes you quite a lot, I'm sure if you subtly flirted with him …. Well I'd fancy you'd have yourself a date tomorrow."

"Brady? You mean I-do-any-girl-I-please Brady? No way! … And besides, I already like someone…" Hermione quietly finished as she ate her toastand as Ginny finished messing with her willful locks.

"Perfect!" Ginny pulled her up with a smile and pulled her to the bathroom. "I'm assuming you work with him right?"

"Well, see the thing is –"

"Hmm, you'll need a new dress. I'm not letting you leave in that ghastly thing you think is an appropriate date dress." Ginny continued to walk around Hermione while pulling out different pieces of makeup out of a bag that wasn't there before.

"Ginny, I –"

"Ohh, this red lipstick will look perfect on you, and I think we need that new pencil skirt I bought you for your birthday, I guess I'll have to buy you something else now but it will look perfect, sexy and just right for work…" Ginny pulled out yet another bag that wasn't there before and began rummaging through it.

"Ginny, please, I have to tell you –"

"And this white ruffled top will look amazing…." Ginny kept on mumbling to herself as she put together a perfect outfit for Hermione.

Hermione sighed and slowly looked into the mirror on the wall in the bathroom barely big enough for them both to maneuver in. "Ginny!"

Ginny looked wide-eyed into the mirror at her best friend, "What? …" She looked down at all the things she had laid down on the counter. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. I know this isn't your style and I got out of hand…. I love when I have an opportunity to dress you up, it's so much fun… and this seemed like a perfect opportunity with my arse of a brother and you liking someone and all…."

Ginny slowly started to put things away. "Ginny" Hermione grabbed her hands and the red-head looked up. A grin played on Hermione's face. "It's not that at all Ginny. I just have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I do like this one guy at work…." Ginny smiled and slowly started getting her things back out. And Hermione finished with down cast eyes and a blush "And I also quite like his friend…"

Ginny almost dropped her makeup case and gasped up at Hermione. "Ohh Hermione Granger! What a daredevil you have become! Liking two guys at once, two best friends even! What a naughty girl!"

Ginny and Hermione were both giggling and blushing. "So which you are you going for?" Ginny prompted as she began applying makeup.

"That's just it…. I want to go for …"

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"I want to go for _both_!"

Ginny did drop her makeup that time. "Both? At the same time? Hermione! You're not _that_ kind of girl!" Ginny sputtered around her words and around the bathroom as she began to reprimand Hermione.

"No Ginny, I want to date them together." Ginny looked up from her powders on the floor.

"You mean, as in like, a threesome?" Ginny's eyes glittered in confusion and something akin to arousal.

"Well, … yes I guess if you have to put in in such an embarrassing term…." Hermione began wringing her hands as Ginny smirked again.

"I only know of one set of boys that have been known to do that…" Ginny began applying makeup again.

"Yeah, that's them…." Hermione's blush was so bright it contended with her newly applied lipstick.

"Come on Hermione, I have to hear you say who they are!" Ginny waved her wand and Hermione was quickly out of her sweats and into the ruffled top and pencil skirt.

"Why? You know who I'm talking about?" Hermione whined as Ginny put the finishing touches to her eyes.

"Because I can't believe my assumption and want to hear those names out of your mouth and because I never thought I would ever hear them out of your mouth in such a context." Ginny fixed all the finishing touches and turned Hermione around to look in the mirror.

The brunette's jaw dropped at her reflection and after gaining her composure said, "I want to date both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Ginny smiled behind her. "That's what I thought you meant…"


	3. That Day

So yes, it has been a crazy long time since I last updated, but I _did_ say that it might take me awhile. I really appreciate the reviews. A big Thank You to **Orange-Coyote** (No you're not weird, it's perfectly normal to like this sort of thing and I for one am glad you like it!), and to **Hikaru-Malfoy-Potter-Ivashkov** ( thanks for taking time to tell me that you like the story, it means a lot to me!). And a thank you as well to all of you who are following or who have favourited my story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter came from the wonderful imagination of the lovely J. K. Rowling. And as I am sure that is not my name, I am just as doubly sure that Harry Potter and its copyrights are not mine

Anyways, Enjoy!

That Day

Hermione felt -unusual- to say the least. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with only a few soft mahogany curls framing her face; a face that only had a small amount of black eyeliner and mascara, much to the chagrin of Ginny who wished to do something more elaborate with her eyes. Hermione obliged Ginny however when it came to her lips, they were a ruby red, eye catching colour that gave the brunette a surprising confidence boost. And not so surprisingly threw everyone she met as she walked through the main floor of the Ministry, for a loop.

Murmurs were heard. Well, it was more like gasps and almost shouts. _That just couldn't be __**the**__ Hermione Granger!_

Once Hermione was safely on the elevator –thankfully alone- she squirmed in her tight outfit. It really did show off a little more than she was comfortable with, her cleavage and the curve of her waist had never been so noticeable. Just as she was trying to readjust her ruby red, five inch heels, someone got into the elevator with her. Looking through her now fallen curls (she was just going to have to magic her hair to stay up!) and her peripheral vision, Hermione felt her tummy drop. It was most unfortunate for her that _the_ Harry Potter just had to get on this elevator with her.

As she tried to go unnoticed under the sideways glance of her elevator companion, her footing slipped. Harry caught her and Hermione damned her shoes half way to hell as he said, "Are you okay Miss? Do you need me to carry your things for you?"

He really was too sweet sometime. Or it could just be he thought she was hot if that slight blush on his face was any sort of indication. Hermione shook her head no and answered him with a whispered "I'm fine."

He smiled sweetly at her and tried to sweep her hair back from her face (though she moved slightly out of the way) while he said, "If you're new here, I'd be more than happy to show you around. And then maybe we could go out for lunch?"

Hermione could not contain her half annoyance and half amusement any longer. Flipping her hair back, she allowed Harry to finally see who she was.

"HERMIONE! Om my God! I just tried hitting on Hermione!" His face was shocked as he fell to the other side of the seemingly snail-like elevator.

Hermione smirked and stood up straight as she could in her heels. "Now, Now Mr. Potter. Am I going to have to tell you wife on you?"

Harry's face snarled "Hermione, you know her rule on that!" The mock-hurt that played across his face was too much.

The burnette laughed, "Exactly! How could you think to ask a girl out to lunch without getting Ginny's permission first!? You know she wants to have her say on the girl before you bring her back home for you two to have fun with!"

They were both chuckling as Harry hung his head in embarrassment and the elevator finally came to a stop at Hermione's floor. "Ginny would love to have _you_ over you know."

Hermione stepped out and turned to say, "Yes, I know and if you weren't so much of a brother to me, I probably might take her up on that offer. She is a good kisser as you know."

Harry only laughed as Hermione turned away but as the door to the elevator began to close he seemed to remember something he was supposed to do on this floor.

"Oh! Wait, Hermione! I was supposed to ask you some things!" He hurriedly followed the confident sway of her hips out of the ridiculously slow elevator and down the hallway to her office.

Hermione politely opened her office door to allow Harry entry and prompted him to ask his questions as she sat her things down on her desk and lit the fireplace with a quick flick of her wrist.

"Well, first off, why are you here today? Isn't today your day off?" While contemplating telling him the truth about her plans to get with Draco and Blaise, she took a moment to give him a look over. He looked about as rough as Ginny did that morning. She sighed pulling her hair back up and casting a few sticking spells on it.

"Ron's been giving you hell, hasn't he?" It was Harry's turn to sigh.

"Look Hermione, either give him another chan-" Hermione didn't give him time to finish.

"WHAT! No Harry! There's no way-" Harry put his hands up defensively.

"You didn't let me finish Hermione." She settled down again. This _was_ Harry she was talking to, not Ron after all.

"Either give him a chance, or find another guy! I'm just as tired as you are about all this!" Black unruly hair fell into his eyes as he sat exasperated on Hermione's guest chair. She offered him some coffee that sat on a small table next to the doorway. He accepted and while she levitated some it over for him and some tea for herself, she decided she would tell him about _some_ pieces of her plans for today.

"Don't worry, Harry. I hope that by tonight I will be getting exactly what I want. An, trust me, it's not Ron." She worded her sentence carefully. Not because she didn't want Harry to know (he would know by tonight anyway if Ginny had anything to say about it) but because you never know who could be listening…

"Then who might it be, _mia carissima_?" Brown curls fell yet again as Hermione jumped from her seat in surprise, and Harry quickly removed himself from his lazed position as Blaise and Draco threw open the door to Hermione's office and strutted in.

Blaise was smiling ear to ear at having caught them off guard and Draco smirked loving the reaction as well. However, both boys' faces slackened as they took in what Hermione was wearing. And then it was Hermione's turn to smirk as she quickly made the decision to give them a bit of a show as she pulled her hair back up for the umpteenth time. Pushing her chest out, she made a good effort into arching and curving her back as she raised her arms above her head to tie her hair back. And a wicked look over came both the gray and brown eyes before her.

Harry chose then to cough uncomfortably making everyone aware of his presence again. Hermione, embarrassed by her actions, quickly straightened up, Blaise relaxed against the doorframe and Draco smirked again, nodding to Harry as he passed, walking closer to her desk.

"So, _petite amie_, what is it you want exactly, looking as delectable as you do? Because, trust me, I'm sure you could get it." Draco and Blaise had changed for the better that last year of school. The three of them had gone back for that last year afforded to them graciously by Headmistress McGonagall. And during that time both young men came to understand and eventually get along quite well with Hermione. It took almost the whole school year of mishaps but in the end, they came to view themselves as great friends to Hermione and quite protective at that.

Hermione, though slightly embarrassed by her little stunt in front on Harry, was feeling an unexpected confidence that came with the intense looks she was being given by the two men in front of her.

"Harry, just let Ron know that I will not be able to talk with him anytime soon regarding a relationship with him as I will already be busy with another more happy and exciting one." Though she was feeling confident, she still didn't want to look Draco and Blaise in the eyes. She didn't want to totally break her own heart if they weren't into the idea! Besides, Hermione liked enticing their imaginations and this was the perfect way to go about doing that.

"Well I should hope so. He wanted to take you out to dinner this evening. Should I tell him you'll be with some else tonight?" Harry had made his way to the door and was looking back expectantly at her. However, before she could speak, Blaise grabbed Harry's shoulder, grinning, as Draco answered for her.

"Yes, Potter, make sure he knows she will be otherwise occupied. Even if she only has us showing her a night on the town tonight, she will be a lot happier than she could have been with him." Draco's smug smirk made him look like a much younger –and snobbier –Malfoy. Harry grinned back looking just as ready for some trouble.

"I don't doubt it a bit." But just as the ruffled mess of black hair made to leave, Hermione called out to him.

"Oh, and Harry tell the sodding wanker to bugger off." Three pairs of eyes widened at the use of rather colourful language coming from the usually so astute mouth.

"And tell him those were my exact words." Hermione gave Harry a very Slytherin like smirk and waved to him as he chuckled his way out of her office again.

Finally alone with the two she was after, Hermione began to become nervous again. She ran her hands over the invisible wrinkles in her skirt as Blaise walked up to her desk to stand beside Draco.

"So what's going on, _cara_? I know you love to be at work but even you need a break from this place sometimes." Blaise continued to shift around her desk until he was standing in front of her; Draco having made himself a comfortable seat on some probably important paperwork, looked up at her just as expectantly as his darker counterpart did.

"Well, I have a proposition for you…" Eyes twinkled, mouths smirked, and the bravely maned mouse tried to lure two silver and green snakes into a pretty appetizing trap.

Well, here is another part finished. I won't promise that I will be quick to finish the next section but I will try my hardest to be more conscious of my readers and their feelings to being left out in the cold with only half a story! Thanks again for reading and reviews are welcomed harsh or not!


	4. That Evening

Sorry, I'm terrible at updating in any sort of timely manner. But a huge Thank you to all who reviewed last: **Shaymars**, **Edwardsoneandonlylove**, and **Queen of Faerie**. And a big thank you as well to everyone who followed or favourited my story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a registered trademark of J.K. Rowling. I do not and will never claim to have created such an amazing series.

WARNING! This story _will_ have sexual interactions occurring between Blaise and Draco. I'm not going to change that, so if you feel uncomfortable with two men being together in such a manner, I would suggest you press the back button now.

That Evening

She had totally and completely chicken out. No ifs, ands, buts, or excuses about it. Her confidence bok bok boked its way, retreating as fast as it could, to the back of her mind when faced with actually asking the two succulent morsels in front of her what she truly wanted. She ended up totally embarrassed and silent. Draco and Blaise took over for her, without too much teasing about her newly acquired shade of pink and planned for the three of them to go out to one of her favourite restaurants that night and maybe some place for dessert, too.

"Trust us, love, you will have a fantastic night out." Dark brown fingers skimmed over her shoulder to flick back up some stray curls.

"Without King Weasel the Red" Interjected the owner of the pale hand that skirted her neckline, sending shivers down her spine, as he grabbed the fingers that still lingered on her shoulder.

Hermione watched as the two had a silent conversation with their eyes but it only lasted for a moment but before she was able to get any sort of inkling as to what their soundless discussion was about, they turned back to her. From serious to, once again, cheerful Blaise kissed her on the right cheek. Draco followed his movements on the left but seemed a little less than cheerful. Hermione finally found her voice as the boys headed for the door.

"Dress for the occasion." She flicked her unruly pieces of hair back in a sultry manner as she walked around her desk, but her sexy smirk wavered, "I should like to be escorted by two of the best looking men around. Gotta make everyone jealous, you know."

She leaned back against the dark cherry wood; her skirt rode up a few centimeters catching the boys' attention. Heart beats increased, sweat formed, and Hermione popped a button on her ruffled top. When did her office become this abnormally warm?

Draco, straining to not watch her finger her collar, shot back a sarcastic reply, "When am I not the best looking man in a room?"

The tension eased slightly as Blaise lightly punched him on the shoulder, "When I am the best looking, of course!"

They all shared a laughed and with the pressure gone for now, the boys waved goodbye, "Don't forget the time!" And then Hermione was left to stew in her own thoughts, still touching her now tension-dampened neckline.

Hermione owled Ginny as soon as she arrived back in her apartment –it _was_ Hermione's day off after all and who would really want to stay at work when you knew you had two amazingly handsome men planning on taking you out that evening. Ginny arrived, squealing in delight, before the brunette could even finish making their tea.

"I have THE perfect dress for you! Of course, I just bought it for you this afternoon as a replacement birthday gift after I went ahead and gave you that pencil skirt this morning but it will be worth it! And it gives me another reason to go shopping again!" Ginny could barely contain her excitement and began digging through a bag that Hermione was almost certain appeared from thin air whenever Ginny needed it. Molly must have taught her some housewitch tricks or something.

"Oh! But before I gussy you up, we'll have to eat lunch and you'll have to spill about how it went! –Wouldn't want your lipstick to rub off on your teacup, you know!" The redhead proceeded to happily prance around the kitchen making a small lunch while Hermione finished setting out the tea, shaking her head all the while. Of course, more make-up!

After lunch and telling Ginny all the embarrassment at the office, -to which Ginny had plenty to say about how stupid a git Ron could be and how innocent Hermione was- the redhead talked her ear off with goodhearted advice and much needed confidence boosting while getting her ready. She kept Hermione's nervousness in line by talking right up until the ten minutes before Draco and Blaise were to arrive for their 'date'.

"Now remember Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy we're talking about here, so even if they get what you're up to, you'll have to come straight out and tell them at some point. They'll want to hear it coming from your mouth –directed at them, mind you –and you'll probably have to say it, even if you don't want to embarrass yourself from fear of rejection." Hermione's subtle intake of breath and slightly widened eyes at the possibility of that happening made Ginny carry on a little faster.

"Of course though, you won't have to worry about rejection! Look at you! You're brilliant, beautiful, and talented! Every wizard wants you! And even some witches!" Ginny nudged her shoulder and wagged her eye brows. The brunette scoffed and laughed, her anxiety sated for now. Ginny always knew just what to say to lighten the mood.

"And besides, they mostly will want to hear it said just to inflate their already out of control egos!" Both girls shared a last laugh as the clock struck five 'til. The redhead made Hermione promise to owl her as soon as she got back home, no matter the time. Afterwards, Ginny hugged the anxious girl and waved her goodbyes and good lucks as she made her way to the floo. Then Hermione turned to take one last glance at the mirror in her hallway.

She truly never looked at mirrors that often, only using them to make sure her clothes fit properly and her wild hair was under some sort of manageable control. However, today was an exception for she had never felt so certain that she would be able to attract the attention of the two men she wanted most. And even though it took a whole lot of convincing on Ginny's part to get her into it (because it was a little too revealing for Hermione's taste), it wasn't just the spectacular, short, beaded, flowing, long-sleeved silver dress she was now in, or the amazing job Ginny did with the little bit of make Hermione would allow, or even the beautiful up-do Ginny had done to her hair, that made her feel this way, either. Standing there looking at herself, Hermione realized that all her life, when she wanted something, she got it. And not in the spoiled brat sort of way that Draco was use to getting things by. No, she got the things she wanted by working hard, persevering, and seeking out the knowledge she needed to make her wants realities. And she knew that tonight was to be no different. She learned –better yet, discovered- something in this moment while she took in her appearance: She could have anything she wanted, and when she wanted it, she made sure she got exactly what it was that she wanted, no matter what.

Feeling liberated, she looked at the reflection of the clock in the mirror and watched as it struck the hour at precisely the moment a knock was heard at the door. Smirking and with all her confidence firmly in place, Hermione turned and walked to her door in her dark green five inch heels with the air of a goddess.

When the door opened, Draco's usual smug look and Blaise saucy one fell as both of their jaws slackened at the unbelievably sexy sight before them. Hermione only grinned mischievously as she exited her apartment and turned around to close and lock the door the muggle way, giving them a lovely view of just how short her silver babydoll dress was.

Flipping back around, she haughtily asked, "So are you two attractive men going to accompany me out tonight, or do I need to find some replacements?"

Draco smirked at her cheekiness and Blaise supplied his own cheek with his reply, "We are here to serve you… Mistress."

They had decided to walk to the restaurant so that they could talk along the way. 'They' mostly meant Draco and Blaise, who both said that it would give them a chance to show off to the unlucky blokes on the street just how much of an amazing lady they could get. The place, a little traditional Japanese restaurant, was only a ten to fifteen minute walk from her apartment anyway. And since Hermione often frequented the restaurant, the owner had no problem reserving for her the beautiful corner she liked so well –which had been enchanted to look just like a Japanese cherry blossom orchard at the peak of spring.

"You look wonderful, Hermione. Who knew silver and green would look this enticing on you? Are you sure Gryffindor was the right house for you? Speaking for both Draco and myself, I'm pretty sure you'd look absolutely delectable in Slytherin robes." Blaise had slipped his arm around her waist as they walked and was having fun tempting her with his smooth baritone –or at least that was the only thing Hermione could think of while his chest was pressed up against her side like that, allowing her to feel the vibrations of his oh so sinful voice.

"But even I hate to admit it … your gold and red looks even more amazing against your skin." Draco had linked his arm in hers and was giving her the most temping half-lidded look –or so Hermione's brain was telling her he was, his glossy dark gray eyes melting her with a sideways glance.

Both men had dressed to the nines tonight. Draco's blonde hair was mostly slicked back minus his own few unruly strands that fell perfectly right at his eyes, inviting her to look for as long as she wished into them. He had worn his best dress robes, as well: pewter in colour and soft to the touch with a deep plum dress shirt to accentuate his pallid skin. His tall height, sharp features, and billowing robes added to his already intimidating demeanor, making Hermione breathless from so much close contact to such a provocative figure.

And Blaise had dressed just as well as Draco. His long black dreads were pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, giving him an astute mien. He, too, had clothed himself in his best: obsidian dress robes –made as expensively as Draco's –with a dark crimson dress shirt that just as lovingly emphasized Blaise' cocoa-tanned skin. His pearly white smile, deep resonant voice, and relaxed stance complemented his laid-back but impassioned disposition, which had Hermione subtly squirming; especially when both the dark and light figures beside her had her so turned on in so many different ways.

Reluctant relief washed over her as they rounded the corner of the block, arriving in front of their destination. However, there was a line almost wrapped around the building and for a second Hermione was worried that they wouldn't be able to get in tonight even with a reservation. But Draco took over for her when he sensed her hesitation.

Letting go of her arm, he walked straight up to the hostess who had taken up residence outside the doors of the eatery. "_Mon chére mademoiselle_, have you a reservation for a Miss Granger?" He turned up the charm, grinning in a most alluring manner.

The hostess melted as Draco enthralled her with his polite but demanding way. Looking at the clipboard on the podium before her, she flipped through a few pages before she stopped. "Oh certainly, Mr. Malfoy, sir! Ah, here we are! A reservation for three by one Miss Hermione Granger."

The girl leaned over slightly to look past Draco at Hermione. Her face was a mixture shock and jealousy as she realized that not only was Draco here but so were Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger; and not just that, but Hermione was being escorted by both of these luscious men.

The girl shook her head for a second to clear her thoughts and then looked back over the clipboard. "Apparently, Ms. Granger, one of your guests has already checked in and is waiting inside for you, though." Draco, Hermione, and Blaise looked at each other in confusion.

The blonde looked back at the hostess, "I know your establishment has a strict policy about letting in more guests than reserved for, but we truly were the ones meant for the reservation, so could you make an exception this once."

The hostess looked uncertain for a moment, "I would usually get in to a lot of trouble for this but Mrs. Tanemura loves having Hermione over at lunch to eat sushi and play Go. So I think it will be okay, just this once." She smiled at them and quickly ushered them into the restaurant.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot to me." Hermione quietly said to her. She had never been so happy before to have been an old woman's board game buddy!

"Don't mention it! Have a nice night, you three!" The hostess winked at them as she left to go back to her post. Turning around, the three were told by a very busy waiter to find their reserved section and that someone would be with them in a moment.

Hermione lead the way to her favourite part of the place, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who her 'guest' was. "I cannot believe this!" Draco and Blaise stopped behind her and turned to one another, unsure if they should be looking forward to seeing how hilarious this might turn out or nervous that this would blow up in a matter of seconds. Both seemed to be a reasonable answer.

Hermione was fuming with anger and as she stepped into the secluded corner of the restaurant, she cast a silencing spell for she knew how loud this was going to get.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How dare you show up when I know that you knew that I was to be going on a date tonight!" More of her chestnut curls fell from their place as she started to shake with rage, pointing her finger accusingly at Ron. When would he quit interfering with her life? Had she seriously not made it clear enough that she had totally, completely, one hundred percent moved on from the thing that they clung to during the War that they fallaciously labeled as a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?

A waiter who had followed them to their section, turned very quickly back, eyes wide and frightened, to see Hermione Granger, War-hero extraordinaire, so obviously mad. She could be terrifying when like this. And so the waiter decided that it was best if he gave them some time to work things out. Alone.

However, Ron looked unfazed by her words as he got up from his seated position on the cushion at the traditionally low-to-the-floor table. He walked up to her and smiled brightly; he was dressed in his best, too –or what he considered to be his best- which was a set of cheaply made dress robes, red and gold in colour, that clashed terribly with his own red hair. He then continued past her to stand in between Draco and Blaise.

Both men were shocked as Ron patted them both on the shoulders and turned back towards an equally shocked Hermione. "Thanks for bring her boys, but I got it from here!"

He stepped forward toward Hermione and got down on one knee, everyone was still in such shock that no one could even move to stop him as he pulled a small, red velvet box from his robes and opened it up to show a small diamond set into a yellow gold band. Then he started, "'Mione, I know we've been through some rough times lately but I think we can make this work out to be something wonderful! I already got that position as a second-string Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and I know that I can be a starter soon! And that means you could stay at home, not have to work, and be a housewitch! I know I can see it now: you, me, six or seven kids in a house like the Burrow! I know I can see it; can you, 'Mione? Could you make me the happiest man in the world and be my bride?"

Hermione was reeling from it all. She could not believe that Ron could be that selfish after all she did for him and Harry! He wanted her to stay at home and have a dozen kids for him and to be happy with him being the only one with a fulfilling career! Not only that, but they weren't going through 'rough times' together; they weren't even together at all and he didn't even want to face that fact.

A million other complaints about this proposal raced through her, now overly emotional, head but embarrassingly enough, the first thing to pop out of her mouth was a whispered, "… you know how much I hate diamonds…" She then turned her head and cried.

Draco and Blaise had stood back; the shock had worn off at about the time Ron had gotten to the part about Hermione being a housewitch, but they were far too interested in seeing what Hermione's response would be to stop it. But now, seeing her cry, they wished they would have.

Blaise rushed over to Hermione and cradled her against him while Draco grabbed Weasley a little harder then he should have when he pulled the waiting redhead up to stand. But Ron wasn't having it, "I thought you got my point to butt-out Malfoy! I'm asking my 'Mione to marry me, not her guard dogs for permission!"

Up until this point, Hermione had not been able to contain her crying over this crazy situation but after Ron's comment, her sadness turned back to sobered fury. "Don't you DARE ask me such a question, Ronald! You are such a selfish prick! I don't want a dozen kids! I don't want to stay at home all day! I don't want to _be_ just a trophy wife for some –"

Ron stupidly interrupted, "I didn't say you could or would be a trophy wife!"

Hermione's jaw fell, Draco and Blaise stood back in surprise and complete fear of what would happen next, "Are _you_ implying that I am not good enough to be a trophy wife!?"

A ten and a three fourth, vine wood, and dragon heartstring cored wand was promptly pointed directly in between Ron's eyes, almost touching his skin. She whispered, "You have never before been such an insensitive, insufferable, infuriating prat than you have been right now in this moment, Ronald. And I want you to listen closely and I want you to completely comprehend everything that I am about to say."

Ron was shaking; a cold sweat ran down his face as he nodded just a fraction of an inch, making her wand touch his now ashen skin. Hermione continued to whisper, making all three boys listen closely to her, "I never, and I repeat, _never_ want you to assume that it is okay to dictate what I will do with my life. I have fully moved on from the fallacy that was our relationship. I was a scared little girl, desperate to try out a relationship before my death, which I thought would come at any time during those days. Now I know that things could_ not_ have worked out for us. We both want two totally different lifestyles, and I, for one, am not going to give mine up for your sake. Could you honestly tell me that you would give up your's for mine?"

She didn't let him answer before she continued; her wand had slowly lowered and was now pointing at his chest. "I don't know what you thought coming here tonight and doing any of this would prove, but the only thing it proved is that you, Ronald Weasley, have no consideration for other's thoughts and feelings. And I, for one, am glad that I fell head over heels for those two _men_ over there," –she tipped her head over to where Draco and Blaise were standing – "instead of this _boy_ in front of me. They are not my 'guard dogs' as you so expressively put it; because, yes, while they do protect me, at least they can show some proper respect when dealing with a female and they care about what I want and how I feel. So why don't you go back home and take that ring with you, and, if you're luck, Lavender –who is still completely into you, by the way – will be saying yes to that ring in a few months time."

Her wand was completely lowered by this point, but Ron was standing still, nevertheless. "We weren't meant to be Ron, and I deeply regret having messed up our friendship over this. Because, trust me, I miss my best friend. That clown who was a fantastic strategist and a loyal friend, I miss him, not the bat-shit crazy lover boy who went a little too far overboard. So Ron, go home, and the next time you see my best friend, tell him that I still want to be best friends if that is still something he wants to be, as well."

Hermione, wand now out of sight, lightly shoved him toward the exit of the restaurant, a sad smile playing on her face. "Go home, and think about everything I've said tonight as well as everything that has happened between us since the War was over. Please." Ron didn't say another word as he slowly turned around to leave the restaurant, tucking the ring box back into his pocket.

Dinner was a lovely endeavor, that is –of course –if one didn't take into account how awkwardly it started out after Ron had left.

The waiter eventually came back, walking as softly as a doe into their section to make sure the coast was clear and quickly took their orders. Sitting down, even under the beautiful scenery, Draco and Blaise had been unsure of how to approach any conversational subject with Hermione after that spectacle and so dinner started out in an uncomfortable silence; a silence that was finally broken close to the end of the meal by Draco of all people.

"I can't even begin to describe how amazingly sexy you are, Granger, especially when you're angry." Hermione's eyes slow looked up at him as Blaise turned to stare at him, too. And suddenly their table burst into laughter.

"Is that really all you could think to say after all that?" Hermione's eyes watered as she laughed, and it took a few minutes for the laughter to subside. But it seemed that the giggles were contagious and before she knew it she even had to set her chopsticks down because she had almost shoved a piece of unagi up Blaise' nose while trying to share her sushi with him, as she was still sniggering all the while. And it seemed like no one was able to stop for more than a second before breaking back out into a laughing fit.

The laughter lasted for awhile longer, much to Hermione's need and relief, before Draco seemed cured and became serious once more. "I'm telling you the truth, _amie_. You're very beautiful. All the time."

Hermione's face, which was already pink from the laughter, flushed a brighter shade of red. She looked down and fiddled with the tulle on her dress, unsure of how to make out the meaning behind what he was saying. Surely they caught what she had said while she was talking to Ron and was just playing with her now, right? For as much as she hoped that Draco and Blaise would both like her in that manner, it really was a long shot.

Looking up, Blaise caught her eyes. "_Mia cara_, we heard what you said. Just say it again, to us. Please."

Hermione, embarrassed, looked away towards the cherry trees where the blossoms were falling like snow all around them. The grass underneath was soft and the ceiling –which had been enchanted like the Great Hall's –had just finished a gorgeous sunset and a full moon was peaking into the starry sky. And the only thing going through her mind was: what a stunning setting for a crushing confession.

Turning back around, she saw Draco and Blaise having another silent conversation. Still unaware that she was watching, Draco leaned over to Blaise and kissed his cheek lightly while he quietly whispered, "She won't let us down, _petit ami_. She can't let us go. She just can't. I just can't … We both can't let her go."

Both boys were fixated on their intertwined hands, not aware that Hermione had stood up and walked around behind them. At first, when she watched Draco's soft pink lips gently press against Blaise' chocolate skin, she thought that maybe her chances were null as they seemed to already be together _without_ her. But listening to Draco's words and standing here behind them watching their worried faces, she realized she could have what she wanted because they seem to be waiting –_for_ her.

Draco let go of Blaise' hand suddenly and looked up. Seeing that Hermione was no longer seated at the table, Draco made a sound something akin to a strangled cry and a howl of pain. Then he punched at the ground, shaking his head in hurt anger. Blaise only sighed; no longer looking like his usual tranquil self, instead wet tears streaked his face. They didn't realize that she was standing behind them; they thought she had left. Why did they think she would leave?

"Hey." Hermione whispered, standing with her hands held behind her, twisting her fingers together as they touched the bottom hemline of her short dress. She faced the largest, most beautiful cherry tree which stood behind the boys. Having heard her soft whisper, the light and dark figures behind her turned quickly around, surprised that she hadn't truly left.

Cherry blossoms danced in her mahogany curls, which had almost finished making their way out of all the sticking charms that had been put on them, and they fell lovingly down the side of her turned face. Soft coffee coloured eyes glanced back at the men still sitting down behind her. And from this angle, Draco and Blaise had an amazing view of the gorgeous expanse of her legs and even a bit of a view of her voluptuously rounded cheeks, as well. Smiling innocently –even though she knew she giving them a bit of a show- Hermione spoke in a sultry alto, "I think it's time to go back to my place… for dessert, together."

So another chapter done, whew! And, it is super long this time! I'm shooting for about six or seven chapters for this particular story. So we're about half way there! And the next part is going to be the sexy scene!

Note: Blaise Zabini is black in my story, just like he is in the books. Yes, his last name is Italian so I kept with that, as well. Also, I always thought Blaise would have dreads; I really don't recall what kind of hair he was suppose to have but that is how I always pictured him so that's what he has here.

In addition, if there is something wrong with my French or my Italian in this or any other chapters, please let me know! These languages are not my forte, so I am more than willing to accept tips or help!

And as I've grown older, I've begun to hate Ron a lot less. I see him as a valuable asset to Harry and a decent friend to both Harry and Hermione. Although, I still firmly believe that Hermione and Ron would make for an awful couple! So that why I have Hermione only slightly bashing him, and have her as still wanting him as a friend.

I wanted to ask you, my readers, if you all would be happy with me writing two different sex scenes for the next chapter; one that I could safely have on here and one that will definitely be over the top and perfect to place on Adultfanfiction. Would this be okay, or should I rather just write one that would be half way in between the two and just keep it here? I have yet to put this story on AFF but I have certain been considering it.

Also, I have been thinking of write a side story to this, which would feature what happened during their eight year of school together. So if anyone would like to hear more about it or would actually enjoy reading something like that, please let me know!

As always, PLEASE REVIEW! All reviews are welcome, flames included!

Oh, and just so you know, college is about to start back here, so I might not be posting again for awhile, but like I said last chapter, I promise that I will be more conscious of my readers! So it won't be a year late –maybe just a month or three though… Sorry.


End file.
